A Night To Remember
by TheWicksyWarrior
Summary: Drama, love, passion and sex. Everything that can be expected when you're about to read a Darol fic! Dedicated to my good Twitter friend @XxGemiDodgerxX AKA - @youtakemebackathousandyears (tumblr). Happy belated birthday! :)


It was 5:50pm and David had been missing for 3 days. Was this just an accident, or was this post-wedding cold feet he was experiencing? All sorts of thoughts had rushed through Carol's mind for the past few days, and she was almost ready to give up. Why should she trust him now? Just as she was about to give up hope, the front door swept open, and in came David...

Carol had multiple emotions going through her mind at this stage. Should she be angry? Relieved? Argumentative? Naturally, Carol went for the latter, as it was the only way she could get the truth out of him. "Where the bloody hell have you been?", she screamed. "What time is it?", he spoke, weakly. Carol could see the man was in no fit state for arguing, and chose to answer his simple question. "It's nearly 6 o'clock.", she simply said. "Switch on the news - all will be explained.", he added with a slight chuckle. "What? Why? You're really starting to worry me now...-", Carol was cut off as David interrupted, "Just watch and you'll find out". Carol picked up the remote and switched to BBC One for the news. They waited as the important world news headlines were broadcast, until 15 minutes into the programme, finally, David's face appeared on their screen...

The news reporter began speaking; "51 year old, David Wicks, has been kept hostage in this wooden shack for 3 days in a twisted revenge plot. Kidnapper, 36 year old Nikki Spraggan, has been said to have locked up the Walford resident after she found out he had married his partner, Carol. Police were called just hours ago after a nearby neighbour complained about there being a "strange banging noise", which was, presumably, the hostage trying to break his way out of the shack. Moments after being released, David was able to explain what happened; "As soon as me and Carol came home from our wedding, we went straight home as my wife is ill with breast cancer. Then all I can remember is waking up in a car, my hands and feet chained together with metal cuffs, and Nikki at the steering wheel. I angrily questioned what she was doing, but she kept giving me the same answer: 'if I can't have you - no one can!'. She dragged me out of the car and locked me in the shack. I was in there for 3 whole days with no food or water - I could have died!". David will be taken to court tomorrow afternoon to give evidence, and Nikki will be given a trial hearing sometime later this week. Back to you in the studio...

Carol was sat in shock - unable to move. She had tears in her eyes, but her muscles were so frozen, she didn't have the strength to push them out. She was shaking and her heart felt like it was doing backflips. David turned to Carol and held her hand. "Darling, are you okay?", he questioned, gently. "Why would someone do such a thing?", snapped Carol, her face shaking as she said this. She then turned and saw the love of her life, sat there in a better mental condition than her. She held him tight and wondered how in the world he had managed to be so brave. "She's gone now David, i'm here.", cushioned Carol as David wiped away her tears. "And i'm here for you. Even after what happened to me, fearing that I was going to die, I have to be strong as well - like you are.", he held Carol's face and gazed lovingly into her eyes. They held each other for a few moments, in complete silence, fully embracing their touches and emotions, both feeling relieved that they still had each other. The silence was broken by David's stomach as it groaned loudly. They both chuckled and Carol shot up to prepare the weak looking man a feast that he wouldn't forget - it was the least he deserved...

"Need any help?", groaned David to Carol, clutching his stomach in pain. "Don't be silly, you need to rest before you end up passing out from hunger!", instructed Carol, not knowing whether she was joking or not. David waited as he drank the several glasses of water Carol had laid out for him. He sat back looking at the pictures of his Mum, Carol and his grand kids, and realised how lucky he was to be alive. If he hadn't have got himself in this mess with Nikki, she wouldn't have done what she did. A rather negative view on the matter, but David just couldn't help but pin it back on himself. His mother always put him down, I guess he just got used to doing the same. In a way, David was glad that he had told Carol about him and Nikki. Yes, he knows that Carol will find it even harder to trust him, and it stopped their relationship for a while, but at least she knows that he'll always be truthful with her. Perhaps this is one of the reasons she agreed to marry him? David's thoughts were interrupted, as Carol wheeled in a platter of food...

"Are you planning on feeding the entire African nation with this?", joked David, as he slowly began to sit up on the sofa. "Stay where you are, get comfortable...", began Carol as she sat next to him, picking up a slice of cheese pizza. David's hand reached out to grab the slice, but Carol moved it away, and instead, she fed him herself. "Oi, I can feed myself y'know?", chuckled David. "Shh, it's okay, I want to.", she purred as she watched him hungrily take bite after bite. She was undeniably turned on by watching him eat, and loved the feeling of feeding him. She didn't know what it was, but knowing that she was nourishing her man, turned her on immensely. He had already downed 4 pieces and was starting to get full, but he had a long way to go yet, after missing out on 3 days worth of food. Carol noticed him unbutton the first three buttons on his shirt. "Eying me up are we?", teased David, as he left a large amount of chest on display. "Well, if you're getting hot and uncomfortable in that shirt, you may as well take it off", said Carol with a wink. A shocked, yet turned on expression flew across his face as he unfastened the remaining buttons and flung the shirt on to the ground. His lean, tanned and slightly hairy chest was exposed along with his soft, chubby belly. Without hesitation, she reached out and rubbed his stomach, moaning as she did so. Perhaps Carol was developing a new-found fetish?...

"Mmm...", moaned Carol, as she gently caressed his small, yet chubby belly, jiggling it slightly as she watched his hungered expression. "You're a hungry man aren't you?", she teased as she climbed onto his lap. "And you're a dirty girl aren't you?", whispered David. Hearing her talk dirty made him extremely aroused. Carol leant back and picked up a large piece of Victoria sponge cake and a can of whipped cream that she had hidden on the bottom tray. David's eyebrows rose as he saw the two objects Carol was holding - he knew exactly what her next move would be. She coated the tip of the cake in a thick mountain of cream, and slowly began to feed him. She watched seductively as he licked the cream from his lips, as some of it fell onto his chest. "Mmm, let me get that for you", purred Carol, cheekily, as she licked the cream off his big, sexy chest. David moaned as he felt her hot, wet tongue against his bare flesh. She was teasing him so much, she barely even knew the extent of sexual frustration she was causing him. He felt so proud that what he thought was his less-attractive features, actually turned Carol on - not only slightly, but immensely...

Carol could feel her juices running down her inner thighs, so she stopped. She wanted to continue to feed her man, as that was what had turned her on in the first place. She picked up the remainder of the cake and smothered it in yet more whipped cream. Instead of feeding it to him, she set the cake aside on a plate, and stood up in front of him. He watched in awe as she began to unzip her tightly fitting bodycon dress. She slid out of the dress with ease, and was now stood in front of him in just her underwear. She saw the large bulge which had formed in his pants and tried to, subtly, lick her lips. "Like what you see you sexy girl?", he flirted, as he grabbed his bulge and squeezed it hard, letting an aggressive moan escape his lips. She climbed back onto his lap and grabbed both his hands as she whispered into his ear, seductively, "Mmm, not yet you horny man. We still need to build your strength up because we know you're a growing boy!"...

She reached round to the back of her bra and unhooked the fastenings, letting her big breasts bounce out in front of him. "Ohhh Mrs Wicks!", he moaned, his hands immediately grabbing her round breasts, squeezing and jiggling them. Carol grinned at his response, and let out an aggressive groan as he made her nipples erect. At this stage, Carol was more than ready to rip off his pants and fuck him hard, but she wanted their foreplay to last as long as possible. Instead, she picked up the half eaten, cream-smothered piece of cake, and without warning, she covered her breasts in it, having to lie down on the sofa to stop the cake from falling onto the carpet. David immediately climbed on top of her, sucking and licking her cake and cream covered breasts. "Ohhh", a moan escaped Carol's lips as she looked down and saw her stud of a husband, hungrily and excitedly using her as his own personal buffet table. His hot, wet tongue circled her nipples as he licked the last morsels of cream he could find. The hungered expression on his face was enough to predict his next move. He wanted her - and badly...

David's huge body, now filled with enough food to feed at least 3 people, was dominating Carol's slim frame as he hovered on top of her. Carol loved the feeling of not being able to escape from him - not like she'd ever want to, especially with the current state he was in. His big, soft moobs hung down and rested on top of Carol's breasts. Her hands unwillingly reached out and squeezed them gently, loving the softness of them. "Mmm", she moaned, as David wasn't quite sure how to react. He had never seen anyone who was turned on with his body before, and it definitely began to boost his ego! "Do you like that?", David whispered before he started to growl into Carol's neck, ravenously kissing it and licking it. Carol gasped at his sudden need for her, her breathing becoming increased as she felt his hands wander between her legs. Carol couldn't control herself anymore, once again, David was just too much for her to handle. "Ohh, give it to me you dirty tease!", Carol groaned as she frantically ripped the belt off his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. David shook the material off his legs and onto the floor as he watched Carol tear off her knickers, literally ripping the material, and flinging them to the other side of the room...

"Wow. Carol!", David stared at Carol in awe of how badly she needed him. Carol meanwhile, was doing exactly the same, only this time, she was staring at his throbbing man meat, already dripping with pre-cum. Carol's breathing was so rapid at this point, she could barely speak, and only managed to utter the word, "please...". They both couldn't take it any longer, so David did what had to be done. "Come here you horny animal!", David growled as he slid his fully erect penis into her core. "Ohhhhh", moaned Carol as she grabbed his arse, forcing him deeper in to her wanting pussy. His cock fully penetrated Carol and he began to pick up a steady rhythm, thrusting himself harder and harder each time. His moobs were now slapping against Carol's breasts, and this turned her on even more. She grabbed hold of them and felt them jiggle vigorously in her hands, then wandered down to his belly, feeling that do exactly the same. "Ohhh fuck! You're such a fat, sexy bear David!", squealed Carol as her hands wandered back to his peachy arse...

David grinned at her remark, and replied through gritted teeth, "bears need feeding, Carol.", he added with a cheeky wink. Carol managed to reach round to the side table and into a bowl of fruit, picking up a banana and frantically peeling it. David had to slow down the pace to allow Carol to feed him. "Open wide big boy", teased Carol, as she slid the banana into his wanting mouth. He sucked teasingly on the banana, secretly enjoying the sensation which caused his cock to throb even harder. "Ohhh Carol", he moaned, his voice a mere gasp as his breathing had become so rapid with the amount of excitement Carol was giving him. "You like that don't you?", Carol questioned eagerly as she slid the banana in and out of his mouth, increasing the pace each time. In doing so, David mimicked her by increasing the pace of his cock thrusts, causing both of them to moan and squeal at the exact same times. David's hands wandered onto the banana, taking it out of Carol's possession, leaving Carol's hands free to do whatever she pleased...

Her new found freedom, although short-lived, was mainly spent feeling his gorgeous, soft belly - feeling it's fullness and jiggling it. However, this moment was interrupted as David threw the banana onto the ground and reached under the sofa into Carol's 'emergency box'. He rummaged around and picked out the biggest dildo he could find, and passed it over to Carol. Without a chance for Carol to speak, David commanded his instruction, "give it to me". Carol bit her lip, she had never been so turned on in all her life, and she had no idea that the man she had just married was so deliciously kinky! Carol reached round and slid the dildo gently into David's arse - knowing this was his first time, she wanted to cause as little pain as possible. "Ohhh fuck, that's good!", groaned David as he continued to pound Carol's throbbing core. Carol's movements quickly grew a lot more vigorous as she began ramming his arse with every inch of the dildo, just as David was doing with his cock and Carol's core. "I can't keep it in any longer!"...

"Ohhhh", David groaned as he released his hot man milk into Carol's already soaked pussy. Carol followed soon after, gripping onto David's shoulders as a wave of pleasure shook through her body, "Ohhhh fuck yes!". They both simultaneously lay back on the sofa, their breathing slowly returning back to it's normal state. "Wow!", uttered David, as he wiped away the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Carol looked at him and smirked, wrapping her arms around his body before they both closed their eyes, and fell into a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
